


Oh Klahoma

by Dahyunfightme



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahyunfightme/pseuds/Dahyunfightme
Summary: Inspired by Jack Stauber's song "Oh Klahoma".This doesn't make sense, but I typed as the song went on...lol.Thank you for reading! Follow my Twitter @DahyunFightMe for updates and shitposts!





	Oh Klahoma

The music was loud in my ears. My heart pounding along to the beat of the bass. 

I don't know what I'm doing here. In a place like this. I don't remember coming in here.

The only thing I know is that I'm holding someone's jacket, and I'm not sure who it belongs to.

"Mina."

Hearing my name roll off her tongue so easily makes me feel dizzy. I feel my lips part as I mouth her name. My grip around her leather jacket tightens.

The woman smiles, and grabs my hand gently, leading me through an ocean of people. Their faces are blurry, colorful. Living life at their own pace, in a place like this.

"Who are you?" I manage to ask between short breaths.

Flashes of cameras are flashing around her, illuminating her face for a few seconds.

Was that her mascara running down her face? 

Laughter and music surrounded me, I felt like I was drowning. I wanted to call her name, scream it out.

Was I the only one who saw those tears?

Her hands find my waist, and she begins to swing me along to the music, which has now becoming monotone to me.

Her eyes looked deep into mine, she was alluring, intoxicating, beautiful. There weren't enough words to describe the euphoria I was feeling.

She looked up and said something I couldn't hear. 

"What? Please, repeat it!"

She laughed and let me go, swaying to the beat. Dancing, like no one was looking at her. The woman's emotion's were pouring out in every dance move she made. 

I heard the people around me cheer and saw more camera flashes.

Why were they cheering? Why were they happy?

Could they not see how sad this woman was.

I wanted to yell at her, I wanted to beg her to stop, but no noise came out of my open mouth.

She continued dancing, her mascara running down her face, leaving black streaks where it was falling.

Did she not hear what I was saying? 

Who was this woman?

Why did she bring me here?

My fists shook in frustration. I wanted to do something. Anything, to stop her from crying. To stop her sadness. 

Was I the only one who heard her cries?

I felt my legs move forward and my arms reach out to her. Next thing I knew, she was in my arms. 

She cried onto my shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably.

For a brief moment, I thought about my white shirt against her runny mascara, but pushed it out of my thoughts.

"I'm scared," she whispered to me. "I'm so, so scared, Mina."

She said my name again. I wanted to ask her who she was. Why I was here. 

"Why?" I heard myself ask.

She pulled away from me once more, whispering something I couldn't hear. 

The last thing I remember is her lips against mine and her blonde hair in my hand.

"Momo," I breathed.

My world slowly went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Jack Stauber's song "Oh Klahoma".  
> This doesn't make sense, but I typed as the song went on...lol.  
> Thank you for reading! Follow my Twitter @DahyunFightMe for updates and shitposts!


End file.
